The present invention relates to a composite type circuit part having condensers, inductors and the like used for a television, VTR or the like.
For example, a conventional composite type circuit part composed of condensers, inductors and the like is shown in FIG. 7A and 7B.
In a composite type circuit part 1 shown therein, one end of inductors 5, 5 whose windings are wound around drum type cores, respectively, are placed and connected to both sides of a downwardly directed E-letter conductive plate 6 and one end of a chip condenser 8 is placed and connected to the central portion thereof; other ends of the inductors 5, 5 and other end of the chip condenser 8 are placed on and conductively connected to one end of coupling elements 7L, 7R, 7M, respectively; and lead wires 3a, 3b and 3c are placed on and conductively connected to other ends of the coupling elements 7L, 7R and 7M. In the figures, reference numeral 15 denotes a mold material for covering connection ends of the lead wires.
The mold material 15 is formed by the process of dip mold as shown in FIG. 7C.
More specifically, one end of each of the lead wires 3a to 3c is secured to a carrying web 17, a portion to be molded is put downwardly and a vessel 16 filled with the mold material 15 is prepared thereunder. Then, the carrying web 17 is moved downwardly and the portion to be molded is dipped into the mold material 15 within the vessel 16, after which it is pulled up.
As described above, in such a composite type circuit part, an upper portion shown of the conductive plate 6 is pressed in a direction as indicated by arrow A by means of a pusher 2 provided on an automatic inserting machine (not shown), and each of lead wires 3a, 3b and 3c is inserted and connected to other circuit substrate. This pusher 2 is composed of a metal cylindrical case 2a and a rubber material 2b, for example, filled therein.
However, in the composite type circuit part constructed as described above, the lead wires 3a to 3c connected to the coupling elements 7L, 7M and 7R are connected and secured by solder shown at 9a to 9c and mainly through the end surfaces of the respective lead wires, and therefore the mechanical strength of the connected portions is low. Accordingly, for example, in the case where they are placed on the other circuit substrate (not shown), the force to be applied when placed is concentrated on the connected portion between the intermediate coupling element and the lead wire connected thereto with the result that breakage is likely to occur. In addition, in the case where after being placed on the other circuit substrate, the lead wires and the other circuit substrate are placed in conduction and connected by solder, solders 9a to 9c for connecting the lead wires and the intermediate coupling element becomes molten due to the heat thereof, posing a problem in that inferior conduction not only occurs but shipment of products is impossible as the case may be.
In addition, in the composite type circuit part as constructed above, the central portion of the flatly formed conductive plate 6 is pressed by the pusher 2, and the lead wires 3a to 3c are inserted into the other circuit substrate by the pressing force. Therefore, the lower end 2c shown of the metal cylindrical case 2a comes into contact with the surface of the mold 15, which portion serves as a pressing portion. Accordingly, the pressing force of the pusher 2 causes a flexture to occur in the conductive plate 6. This produces a peeling in the connected portion of the condenser placed in conductive connection. For this reason, the surface of the mold material 15 is damaged by the cylindrical case 2a of the pusher 2, or the surface cracks, peels or the like which is unfavorable in quality. Furthermore, inferior electrical connection or breakage results due to the peeling of the condenser caused by the flexture of the conductive plate.
Moreover, in the mold process as shown in FIG. 7C, it is difficult to retain a mold material between an inductor 5 and a chip condenser 8 shown on left side of FIG. 7C and between an inductor 5 and a chip condenser 8 on the right side in FIG. 7C. That is, in the pulling up in the aforementioned dip mold process, the mold material hangs downwardly, which possibly results in the state where no mold material is present as shown at 9L and 9R shown. It is therefore considered that a clearance is narrowed to retain the mold material but an electric problem occurs due to being close to each other. For this reason, in the aforesaid structure, the required strength cannot be retained and in addition, for example, where they are placed on another substrate, stress is concentrated on the connected portion between the conductive plate 6 and the inductor and chip condenser, as a consequence of which a breakage will likely occur.
Furthermore, generally the chip condenser 8 mounted over the aforesaid conductive plate 6 and coupling element 7M is placed in conduction and connected through a flowing cream solder, and therefore, a slippage occurs when mounted, resulting in a displacement as indicated by the dash-dotted contour lines, posing a problem that connection becomes formed in the displaced condition. This is because of the fact that the coating area spreads to portions other than a portion where a chip condenser is mounted due to the difference in viscosity of cream solder to be coated, and the chip condenser is displaced in the coating area of the spread cream solder. Accordingly, when this state is left, the insertion of the chip condenser by the automatic inserting machine becomes impossible and in addition, there occurs the state wherein the chip condenser is not connected with the conductive plate and connecting element.